


Demonic Revelation

by Nureon



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Ace Alastor, Ballroom Dancing, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Hugs, Jealousy, Kissing, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Other, Past Sexual Abuse, Trauma, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nureon/pseuds/Nureon
Summary: The staff of Hazbin Hotel is bringing everyone together for a helluva opening party, their last attempt to give Charlie's project of blood, sweat and tears a final shot.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Cherri Bomb/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel), Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne
Kudos: 11





	Demonic Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Henlo everyone! This is my very first attempt to write an English fanfiction, as my native language is German, so please feel free to help a girl out, haha. I recently got into Hazbin Hotel thanks to my best friend, and I have been in love with the fandom and the amazing characters ever since. I am a second author to this account, and the other lovely person is said best friend hehe.  
> I genuinely feel like there is not enough content for this amazing project yet, so I wanted to contribute myself. I will write every single chapter from a different perspective, first in line is Vaggie, the next chapter will be written from Nifty's perspective. I hope you will enjoy this as much as I enjoy the fandom ♥

"See, there it is, Angel! I quote 'Pornstar Angel Dust accusing demon overlord of abuse' It's all over social media, we need to-..."  
"I am so fucking tired of this bullshit, Charlie, give me a break already."  
"No you absolute buffoon, we have to talk through this together so you can eventually overcome this!"  
"This is not about you, bitch."

A loud doorslam echoed in the hallway of the hotel. Charlie smashed her phone against the top of her bedside table and burried her face in her comically fluffy pillow. Her blonde curls shimmered like pure gold in the light of the candles she had carefully spread around her room.   
I sat down next to her and brushed her shoulder. Her cold, ivory skin left a burning sensation on my fingers, a feeling I have yet come to love. When I was a mortal, I always imagined hell as this giant pit of endless torture and heat, feeling your blood boiling just before it bursts open every vein in your body. And yet on most days hell felt cold, and so did everyone here to me. Everyone except Charlotte. 

"Vaggie, I don't know what to do", Charlie said, her trembling, sobbing, muffled voice leaving no trace of the strength and motivation the princess of hell once overflew with.  
"It's gonna be alright, he just isn't there yet, Charlie, he will get there eventually."  
"It's my fault, he doesn't feel like he can trust me yet, I was too fucking harsh with him."  
Angel Dust, the famous boytoy and pornstar, one of the most stubborn people I have ever met, and one of the most selfish ones too. Charlie desperately wanted to fix him, help him find his redemption, and yet, no matter how much she tried and reach out to him, he always pulled back. Not only did he make Charlie look bad, he made her feel bad too. I wanted to see the same good within that Charlie saw in Angel, but I have yet to learn how to take every corruped, rotten cell and facade away from the people in hell.   
"He is giving us so much trouble all the time, we should just kick -"  
Charlie rolled around, her eyes glowing like rubies in the sunlight, little, demonic horns growing out of her temples. She stared at me and I felt my undead heart dropping to the floor. 

I had upset her.  
"Don't ever speak of my people like this again, Vagatha, you are one of them too, remember."  
"I understand, I am sorry...", I stuttered, scared to see Charlotte like this.   
"It's okay, Vaggie, I know you care", she whispered, reaching out for my hand, embracing my fingers in her cold. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, an wave of peace overcame her face and evened out the cramped expression slowly.   
"We need to help Angel Dust somehow", she finally said in a soft, loving tone. The voice of the woman I had grown to love and respect. She frightened me when she was like ... this. When she was Charlotte Magne, the daughter of Lucifer and Lilith, the heir to the throne of hell.   
"I know, but how?"  
"Maybe if we get more people here. Not just for us and the happy hotel project, but for Angel too, so he sees he is not alone."  
"How the fuck are we gonna make this happen though, no matter what we try and do, it always ends in a big shit show."

"Maybe I can help!"  
The room was suddenly filled with darkness, all the light that the candles had provided, all the warmth and comfort, was suddenly sucked out of the room. He loved to make a big entrance. He was a man who lived for the stage after all. I could sense a dark, powerful presence manifesting behind my back. A feeling like being followed at night in a dark alley but much more intense and frightening, lingered in the air.   
"Why are you frowning, my dear? Don't forget to wear a smile!" His yellow teeth and his suspiciously bright smile devoured almost all of his face. Alastor, the radio demon, and the newest addition to Charlie's family of sinners.   
"Get the fuck out dude, she is sad,"  
"Oh, Vagatha my dearest, you don't seem to be doing a great job comforting her either, so why won't you let me give it a try!"  
The sly, snarky bastard has been driving me crazy ever since the day he walked through our front door. Whispering promises as sweet as honey into the ears of my frustrated, helpless Charlie, who wants to believe in the good in people so much that she completely overlooks the bad.   
"We need to get more people here, Alastor, I think we-"  
"Well my friend, we are a hotel staff full of talented, creative sinners, and I am sure that we can find the perfect approach for this tricky situation if we get together and combine our creative minds!"  
"That sounds ... like a good idea, actually!"  
Charlie sat up on the bed, looking into Alastors eyes, a wide smile stretching from one ear to another. God, how I hated when the damn bastard was right about something. Charlie was so blindsided by his ideas and seemingly innocent help, but I was convinced he was up to something more than just helping the offspring of Lucifer and Lilith. 

"So how should we go about this?"  
I hated the silence between those happy idiots, smitten with each others ideas and mindset, completely indulged in the idea of the hotel and it's potential. I didn't want Charlie to get hurt. I'd rather die a second time and spare her the pain than letting this demon walk all over her, walk all over she has worked on for the past decades.  
"Well, I need to get dressed and then get everyone in the lounge with some drinks or something."  
Alastor smirked. "Maybe I could help you pick an -"  
"No, forget that, asshead, get the fuck out, my girlfriend is perfectly capable of picking her own outfit."  
"Vaggie, it's alright, please don't start a fight. Thank you Alastor, I can handle my wardrobe myself. I will see you downstairs."

And as sudden as he had manifested from thin air, the radio demon was gone. He was truly unlike anyone or anything I had ever encountered in hell, not only did he seem to enjoy being in hell, but he actually seemed to like being a demon and all of the perks that come with it. Almost as if he was born to be here, just like Charlotte.  
"I am sorry for being so upset, I just worry about you, Charlie" I tried to say it in a firm and strong way, a tone that tells her that I mean every word I say to her.  
"It's okay, I know you care about me, Vaggie, but we need to be open to Alastors suggestions, he knows my people so much better than I do. He is one of them too, and he is truly one of the worst I think."


End file.
